


Back In My Arms

by Imagineurfaves



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, For Female Readers/Female (F/O)'s:, For Female Readers/Male (F/O)'s:, For Male Readers/Male (F/O)'s:, Light Bondage, M/M, Missionary Position, Other, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Reunion Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-15 01:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19285579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagineurfaves/pseuds/Imagineurfaves
Summary: You and (F/C) "catch up" after they return home from a month-long trip.





	Back In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Ask Request: How about some NSFW, please? F/O and Y/N finally getting it on after a long time of abstaining from having sex for whatever reason. Please and thank you
> 
> Whew, sorry this took so long to do! I was a bit burnt out for a while, but I (should) be back in full swing!

You sat on the edge of the couch, anxiously checking your phone and the clock every other second. Today is the day that (F/C) comes back home from their month-long trip, and you are beyond thrilled to see them again. They said that they would be home in about half an hour, but every second that you're forced away from them is as agonizing as the last. Your nerves are on end just waiting, and you get up to pace around your home, doing something, _anything_ , to get your mind off of the excruciating wait. 

 

And then you hear it. 

The click of the deadbolt, the jingling of keys.

 

You rush to the door, anxiously fiddling the handle along with them to quickly rid of the barrier between you, and then finally, the latch is undone, and the door swings inwards. (F/C) takes no time barreling inside with the same excitement as you, and as soon as you're clearly in their sights, they wrap you up in their arms, peppering your face in kisses and laughing heartily as they lifts you up and twirls you around, tears welling up in both of your eyes. You're both so overwhelmed with joy, joy in being in the others arms again, that you find it hard to even speak. 

After the initial glee starts to fade, (F/C) is the first one to speak. "(Y/N), (Y/N)...You have no idea how much I missed you..." (F/C) whispers into the side of your head, hand slowly inching down to your lower back, then, to appreciatively squeeze your ass. The sudden action causes you to giggle and squirm closer into their chest. 

"(F-F/C)! Don't you think it's a little bit too early for that? Shouldn't you rest a bit?" You're surprised that they're this eager already, expecting them to still be exhausted from their trip, but they seem as energetic as ever.  

(F/C) continues massaging your butt, and their other hand is firmly placed under your shoulder blades, keeping you in place. "Not at all, darling. I've waited far too long to be with you again, and I'm sure I'll lose myself if I have to wait any longer..." (F/C) grinds their wet groin against yours, proof that they want you, and that they want you _now_. And of course you feel the same. A month without (F/C) almost felt like a death sentence, and your hands shake as they grip onto (F/C)'s clothes, just as eager as they are. 

You look into (F/C)'s eyes, their loving gaze finally piercing into yours again after what felt like an eternity. "Then...What are we still waiting for?" 

 

Once again, you're both caught smiling and giggling like idiots as (F/C) brings you up in a bridal carry, darting as fast as they can towards your bedroom. (F/C) gently drops you onto the bed, and your back is embraced by the soft duvet, while (F/C)'s hands roam over the entirety of your body, impatient to explore every inch of you. Their hands unbutton and pull at your clothing, and you help them tear your clothes off. Once you’re finished, you stretch with a soft moan, back arching off of the mattress to give (F/C) a closer look at the entirety of your body, and (F/C) leans back with eyes love-struck and mouth agape to admire your nude form. For a short, tender moment, their hands trail from your thighs, up to the sides of your stomach, and to your chest, gently teasing your nipples. You let out a squealing giggle, squirming underneath their titillating fingers, but (F/C) keeps their gaze on you under heavily lidded eyes, absolutely in love with you in this moment. 

 

“(Y/N)...I’ve waited for too long.” (F/C) sighs before diving for your lips, tongue immediately poking into and exploring your mouth. You sigh in their mouth as your lips crash and tongues slide, a sensation that both of you have been craving to experience again. With their lips on yours, you feel secure, like you’ve finally found the piece you’ve been missing.

As the kiss deepens, you find your hands roam (F/C)’s body, blindly grasping around to undo and unbutton any piece of fabric you can. While reluctant to leave your body, (F/C)’s hands eventually join yours to help you free their body from their constraints, and quickly enough, (F/C)’s body mirrors yours, breaking from the kiss and backing away to display their nude body for you, and you only. Your breath hitches as you take in the sight of (F/C), much like they did earlier with you, subconsciously licking your lips in anticipation.

 

(F/C) takes special notice in the lustful look you’re giving them, and they bring a hand to their groin, stroking themselves, precum already dripping from their arousal. “Enjoying the view, (Y/N)?” They whisper.

“Oh, I’m _loving_ the view...” You moan, almost tempted to pleasure yourself, mirroring (F/C), but you hold back, saving the satisfaction for (F/C)'s hands. “But, as nice as it is, I’ve been dying to feel you again...” You pout, impatiently and lightly humping the bed sheets.

 

(F/C) chuckles and inches back towards you, breathing in deeply in excitement. “Sorry about that, darling...But I promise you that this will be worth the wait...” (F/C) leans over you, their forehead on yours, and takes your wrists in their hands. “Can I...? Like we used to...?”

Your face lights up, eyes and smile widening at their suggestion, exuberantly giving them your consent to pin you down.

 

With a passionate smile, (F/C) wastes no time pinning your back to the mattress and wrists above your head with one strong hand. You lightly whimper as their free hand trails down your body, past your nipples, over your stomach, and down into your groin, gently widening your entrance with their index and middle finger. (F/C) holds back from plunging into you, wanting to go slow, to savor all the lost time you two missed. You feel their cock/strap-on rub up against your entrance, teasing you ever so slightly, and just as you’re about to beg for them, (F/C) finally, finally dives into your hole. Without even thrusting, you two are a moaning mess, finally reaching the sensation you two have missed so much.

(F/C)’s thrusts are slow and _deep_ , refusing to pull out from you, refusing to be apart from you for another second. As they thrust, their hand tightens around your wrists, grasping onto you with all of their strength, while their other hand dips into your groin, fingers stroking your most sensitive spots.

Your back arches from the mattress, and legs wrap around (F/C)’s waist, much like them, refusing to let go. You cry out and repeat (F/C)’s name in pleasure, pleasure that you’ve been waiting an entire month for. (F/C) lets out a breathless laugh, and dips down to bury their head in your neck, lathering it with long licks and kisses, and sucking on your glistening skin.

 

“(Y/N)...” They moan. “You have no idea...how long I’ve been wanting to hear you say my name...” Their thrusts start to pick up the pace, pulling out slightly, then crashing back into your depths, still just a bit reluctant to pull all the way out.“Gods you’re so~o adorable...I-I just want to be here f-forever...” (F/C)’s pace quickens, excited by their own thoughts, and their cock/strap plunges into you deeper than before as they start to recoil even further.Your moans peak every time (F/C) thrusts into you, and your hips snap in tandem with theirs. You agree with (F/C), the last thing you want right now is to be apart from them, but you feel like you’re at the edge of your climax, and you have no idea how long you can last before (F/C) brings you over that edge.

“(F-F/C)...f-fuck, I-I'm sorry, b-but, I’m s-so close...” You bite your bottom lip, hoping that you wont regret saying that, but (F/C) smiles at your comment, using their free hand to brush locks of hair from your eyes, allowing you to get a clear look at their face. Their sincere, beet red, adorable face.

“T-that’s fine, darling...I’ve been dying to see you cum all over me again...Besides, w-we still have a month to catch up on...” An odd combination of a candid and smug grin crosses their face as they pound even harder into you, further coaxing your climax. You break out into laughter in between your moans, absolutely smitten by your wonderful partner, and (F/C) takes this as a sign that you’re very close, and their free hand dives into your most sensitive spot, fingers applying just the right amount of pressure as the other hand that was holding you down suddenly lets go of your wrists, causing your hands to fly up and embrace (F/C), fingers digging into their back and hair. Your walls clench harder than before around (F/C) cock/strap, and you yell (F/C)’s name as your fluids flow from your groin.(F/C) barely gives you a chance to collect yourself, still pounding into your sensitive hole in order to reach their climax, and after a couple of thrusts, you can feel (F/C)'s body seize up under your fingers, then slowly relaxes as they repeat your name in your ear under a whisper. 

When (F/C) fully finishes, they bring a shaky hand up to cup your cheek, and their half-lidded eyes stare deeply into yours, hot breaths intermingling. Quiet, hoarse laughs fill the room, and (F/C) pulls out of you, joining you on the bed, tangling their legs with yours, and wrapping one hand around your mid stomach, while yours rest on top of their broad shoulders.   

 

"(Y/N)...?" 

"Mhm?" 

"If I ever have to leave again...remind me to take you with me..." (F/C) plants soft kisses to the side of your head, trying to show as much appreciation for you as they can muster.

You giggle, leaning into their kisses, kisses that lull you into a drowsy state. "I promise, (F/C)..." You break your sentence to yawn. "Promise to never leave you alone..." Much like their kisses, you lightly brush your thumb against their shoulder, reflecting _your_ appreciation for _them_ as you both doze off in each other's arms, with no plans to leave them anytime soon.


End file.
